The Extra Fun Adeventures of Stupidity
by Gemstone Gal
Summary: Inspired by the crazy chats in the livestreams of Emilia's Fire Emblem Scribbles. Has two avatars, and two Morgans. Crackfic! Spoilers are in here! Rated for future swearing.


**Teehee, these are inspired by Emilia's Fire Emblem Scribbles' live streams. The chats are insanely hilarious.**

**Also, Rufure is the default name in Japanese. Female Morgan will be the daughter of Inigo and Rufure and her name will remain Morgan, while Male Morgan will be the son of Robin and some other girl, and he'll have his Japanese name, Mark/Marc. I honestly don't know. So suggestions!**

**Since this is inspired by Emilia, the parents will mostly be the same as hers. Except Sumia's not going to be Foreveralone!Sumia. So it'll be Virion and Cordelia, Henry and Lissa, Lon'qu and Panne, Libra and Miriel, Ricken and Tharja, Kellam and Cherche, Nowi and Stahl, Frederick and Maribelle, Gaius and Sumia, Donnel and Sully, and lastly, Chrom and Olivia. 8D**

**I might change it if you guys want Robin to be with one of the girls with a child unit.**

**I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM: AWAKENING, LADY GAGA, OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY.**

**Also, the -REWIND- is supposed to kind of be a replacement linebreaker. This was first posted on my DA account, but then I decided WHY THE HECK NOT POST IT HERE? SINCE I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING FOR LIKE, HALF A YEAR? XD  
**

**This will be funnier if you've been to Emilia's livestreams, but it's also funny if you haven't. ;D**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Names and Loopholes

"My name is Chrom," a boy said. He had short whiteish hair and red-brown eyes, and the girl next to him had longer whiteish hair in twin ponytails and red-brown eyes.

"Chrom? Is that foreign?" the prince of Ylisse, named Chrom, asked.

"Milord, that's your name…" a man said. He was Frederick the Wary.

-REWIND-

"My name is Grima," the boy said.

"Grima? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"Milord, are you serious?" Frederick said in disbelief.

-REWIND-

"My name is Apple pie," the girl said.

"Apple pie? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"Milord...please," Frederick sighed.

-REWIND-

"My name is Lady Gaga," the girl said.

"Lady Gaga? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"I wish milord, I wish," Frederick said.

-REWIND-

"My name is Plegia," the girl said.

"Plegia? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"...Milord, I do believe we are being lied to," Frederick said.

-REWIND-

"My name is Lon'qu," the boy said.

"Lon'qu? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"Obviously, because his name is split into two parts," another girl said. She was Lissa, the young princess of Ylisse.

-REWIND-

"My name is Lissa," the girl said.

"Lissa? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"HEY!" Lissa shouted.

-REWIND-

"My name is Owain," the boy said.

"Owain? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"Obviously not if one of the children from the future is named that," the girl muttered.

-REWIND-

"My name is Lucina," the girl said.

"Lucina? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"Milord...that is your first daughter's name-to-be…" Frederick said.

-REWIND-

"My name is Naga," the girl said.

"Naga? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"Milord, please take this seriously!" Frederick cried out.

-REWIND-

"My name is Frederick," the boy said.

"Frederick? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"Milord, I'm quite certain I was born in Ylisse…" Frederick said.

-REWIND-

"My name is Ylisse," the girl said.

"Ylisse? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"Obviously not if that's where we're standing right now," Lissa said with a sigh.

-REWIND-

"My name is Vaike," the boy said.

"Vaike? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"Go ask Vaike," Lissa said.

-REWIND-

"My name is Kellam," the boy said.

"Kellam? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"Milord, one of the Shepherds are named Kellam…" Frederick said.

-REWIND-

"My name is Emmeryn," the girl said.

"Emmeryn? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked.

"I GIVE!" Frederick shouted.

"...Did we break him?" the girl and boy asked in unison.

"I think so!" Lissa exclaimed.

"YES!" the two high fived.

"So, what are your real names?" Chrom questioned.

"I'm Robin," the boy said.

"My name's Rufure," the girl said.

"Robin? Rufure? Are those foreign?" Chrom asked.

"..." and with that, the twins and Lissa facepalmed.


End file.
